


Lost Love

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean takes a little detour while working a case.





	Lost Love

“Umm, dude. I think you took a wrong turn”, Sam chuckled, looking around and realizing they were no longer on a main road, but driving down a quaint little street.

Dean looked up at his brother, hoping Sam wouldn’t see through him. 

“O-oh. Yea, I guess I did”.

Sam gave him a funny look, but let it go, going back to reading the lore book, hoping he could figure out what it was that was killing these men.

Dean continued driving, eventually pulling over.

“Sorry, Sammy. I really need to stretch. My legs are killing me”, the older Winchester excused, stepping out of the car and relieving the tension. 

Sam nodded, too immersed in the book to hear what his brother said.

Dean looked to the house, opposite to where he parked. 

This wasn’t a mistake. 

This wasn’t a wrong turn. 

Dean meant to come here. 

He had to do this. 

He had to see y/n.

Their breakup wasn’t a breakup. Not really. 

Dean had left to find John, promising y/n he’d be back. 

But when he decided it would be safer for y/n without himself around, he just cut off contact. 

No text, email, letter, voicemail. 

Nothing. 

He hated that he did this. 

But he thought it would be for the best.

When Sam fell into the pit, Dean looked for y/n, hoping maybe they could have a life together, despite what he did. 

But when he showed up, his heart broke. 

There was y/n, hugging another man, a child looking up at both adults.

He should have figured out y/n would move on. 

They probably adopted the kid. 

A few tears fell from Dean’s eyes. 

Maybe Lisa would accept him.

If only he knew y/n had never moved on. 

The man was a co-worker who y/n babysat for. 

If only Dean knew y/n had been holding onto the hope that Dean would come back, at the time.

As Dean drove away, y/n looked out of the window, sure that was an impala driving by.

But it had to be a trick. Because y/n thought Dean Winchester had forgotten about their time together, and that pain would never leave. 


End file.
